whowarsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Who Crew Uncensored
The Who Crew Uncensored is a Doctor Who podcast hosted by Mike D and Connor Farley. It was announced sometime during early September, but didn't make its way to YouTube until early November. The show came into existence after 'creative differences' were recognised between the hosts and Matrixlord, after he allegedly cut Mike D off mid sentence live on air as he was making a major announcement about his future in podcasting. However please be assured this was totally accidental and it only occurred due to a time delay. Despite the title, the show does in fact censor the names of people; those that are not on good terms with the cast are referred to by pseudonyms, eg. 'Fake Host'. This is presumably so that an irritated podcaster can't report the videos on the basis that they are using his name. Or because the shows creators are chickens. Cheep cheep cheep cheep. Episode guide Episode 1 - The Fake Host REKT Featuring Mike D, Connor Farley and David This episode mostly laid out the problems that the hosts had with the illusive 'Fake Host'. It ran for two and a half hours. Episode 2 - The Fake Host Strikes Featuring Mike D, Connor Farley and David Again, more of the same. Episode 2.5 - Happy Birthday DiREKTor Featuring Mike D, Connor Farley and Anika Anika joined the cast to expose 'The Old Troll', with pictures uncovered from the Deep Web that were definitely not publicly available. In a jaw-dropping moment, The Old Troll was revealed to be Chameleon Tours. Episode 3 - The Fake Host Mutiny Featuring Mike D, Connor Farley, David, Louie, Connor Smyth and Albert Not sure what this is about as it ran for three fucking hours. Albert joins at the end, and tries to talk but is continually cut off by Connor Smyth. Episode 4 - Called Out Featuring Mike D, Connor Farley, Louie and Jacob Discussions about Jacob's loyalty to the 'Fake Host'. Episode 5 - Truth and Lies Featuring Mike D, Connor Farley, David, Jacob, Daniel and Albert The first episode that truly lives up to the show's name and promise of controversial discussion. For the most part it is a shouting match between Jacob and Mike, who hilariously begins the cast by assuring everyone he will remain silent. Episode 6 - Closing Time Featuring Mike D, Connor Farley and David Anderson Mike D explains that this will be 'the final edition' of The Who Crew Uncensored because both he and Connor are 'too busy' in the real world to continue producing it. Not much happens, although Mike D explains that Matrixlord will be 'fucked legally' if he decided to contact someone's place of work. Episode X - The Who Crew Christmas Special 2015 Featuring Mike D, Connor Farley, Louie and Daniel Bertazzona Despite the last episode being the 'last one', the Who Crew returned for a Christmas special. Here they ranted about the 'fake host' for 1.5 hours on Christmas eve. Episode 7 - The Italian Job Featuring the usual bunch This episode consisted of the self professed intellectuals poorly imitating and mocking Matrixlord's Italian heritage whilst also accusing him of being a xenophobe. Episode 8 - Fooling No One Featuring guess who Our friends at The Who Crew spend nearly 90 minutes 'exposing' matrixlord as a liar by taking things he has said out of context. Episode 9 - Sorrow of Desperation Yep, they're still at it In this 2 hour podcast, 'the fake host' is exposed further. Mike D explains that a potential legal battle is on the horizon. Some fans have speculated that this edition of The Who Crew was highly illegal due to its plagiarist title. Episode 10 - More Hate From Fake Host Featuring the usual lot and Vil Vil appears in this edition and explains that he hates the people who trolled his public Facebook page for posting about his drug use. He then publicly reveals that he is starting a 'mushroom farm'. Also in this 2 hour cast, Mike D also rambles about how much of a loser Matrix is for doing 'loads of podcasts', whilst Connor laughs in the background. Episode 11 - More Bullshit From Fake Host Featuring Mike D, Connor and James Spiby This promised to be the final edition of the show. It saw James Spiby, an infamous hater who personally attacked Matrixlord, reveal the reasons he did so. Mike reveals that he and Connor will be on The Whovians podcast from now on. Memorable Quotes Due to the improvised nature of the show, the conversations often lead to highly quotable lines that are either hilarious or ridiculous. How many people have you beaten up? - Mike D to Jacob. He has threatened me with a CHANNEL TAKEDOWN! - David on Matrixlord's retaliation. You sound about 12 years old mate - Connor Smyth (14 years old) to Albert (presumably older). You don't go to someone with autism and just rip them apart - Connor Smyth, ignoring his own behaviour towards Sammi and Jacob. Idiot is one of the many adjectives you can use to describe Matrixlord - Mike D. Laughter - Connor Farley, every time Mike D speaks. Our world does not revolve around this guy's show - Mike D, in the middle of a 3 hour podcast about Matrixlord's show. He lied and tricked me into a cast - David, on the verge of tears.